


Hold Me Close

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Harry Potter, Dom Harry Potter, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Good Severus Snape, Hurt Severus Snape, Hurt/Comfort, I will make that a tag, M/M, No Sex, Panic Attacks, Pining Severus Snape, Protective Harry Potter, Soft Severus Snape, Sub Severus Snape, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Oh, I wanna come near and give yaEvery part of meBut there's blood on my handsAnd my lips aren't clean- Leon BridgesorSeverus has anxiety and Harry is here to save the day.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 170
Collections: Anonymous





	Hold Me Close

**Author's Note:**

> TW : Anxiety Attacks

Severus stood in front of his chamber doors nervously-- he knew he had screwed up big time, and while Sir was forgiving; that forgiveness did not come without a price. 

Silky hair covered the man’s face, his cheeks rosy with emotion, his eyes sheened with tears. Quick hands came up to wipe his face inconspicuously. 

_I didn’t mean to; it was an accident._

He fisted his hands into his robe, twisting them nervously— wrinkling the fabric. The only sound in the hallway, was fabric rumpling and the quick breaths of a nervous man. _Sir is a kind Sir. Sir will understand. Sir will help me, fix me, forgive me._

With his head bowed, cheeks flushed, and tears prickling at his eyes— Severus knocked on his chamber doors. _After all_ , He thought, _I know it is not my place to walk into my room without permission from Sir._

Severus stood there for a few long minutes, trembling imperceptibly, uncertain. _Did Sir hear my knock? Should I knock again? Is Sir even in my chambers? Should I walk in? What does he want me to do? What does he want me to do? Someone tell me what to do._

His trembling increased a tenfold, more noticeable tears crawling down his face, his blush spreading from the tips of his ears to the top of his chest. A war going on inside of his head. 

_Sir hates me._

_He’s not here, he left._

_Sir left me, and I have no direction, no instructions._

_Sir left me, and I’m all alone again._

_Sir left me— he’s gone._

_Sirs gone._

_He’s gone._

_He’s gone!_

Sobs racked his body, as Severus sunk to his knees— his breath hitching. A hand moved up to clutch at his chest. _I knew it wouldn’t last, Sir is amazing and handsome and smart and powerful. Any witch or wizard with at least half a braincell could see how amazing my Sir is. He finally noticed that he could have better than some greasy, old, dungeon bat— and he left. Left!_

So lost in his depressing thoughts, Severus did not notice the sound of the chambers opening and quick footsteps heading in his direction. 

But he did notice a deep soothing voice called out to him.

“Pet? Severus what’s wrong? Hey, hey its ok baby, don’t cry. I’ve got you.” Severus felt muscular arms wrap around his thin frame, one hand moving up to pet his hair. 

“Pet” Sir cooed, coercing Severus head until they made eye contact, “Baby boy, let’s go inside, hm? We’ll get you changed and comfortable, so that we could talk about what’s happened, ok Sweetie?” 

Severus only cried harder, burying himself into Harry Potters arms— relived beyond belief. _Sir still cares. Sir still loves me. Sir hasn’t left me!_

Harry sighed, moving to wrap his arms more securely around Severus. “I’m going to lift you now pet, don’t be startled” Harry murmured into his loves red ears.

“My sweet pet, working yourself up for no reason. Don’t fear, baby— I’ll fix you right up” Harry cooed; massaging Severus’s thin back.

_Yes!_ Severus thought, relieved. 

_Fix me._

_Love me._

_Own me._

_Correct me._

_Punish me._

_Have me._

_I’m yours._

His tears increased, happy that Sir still loved him. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I had this bad boy up on another account, but I am moving here so... voila! Hope you enjoyed some soft Sev, I know I did. 
> 
> If you didn’t notice, I kind of gave Severus a House-Elf type mentality. It's kinda my HC that after having multiple 'masters' throughout his life (Tobias, Albus, Tom), he needs the firm hand of a 'master' to function properly.
> 
> I might continue this who knows, but don’t have high hopes.


End file.
